customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Mountains of Dreams
Mountains of Dreams is a short story about Omicron 12 Team's "final" mission. The Story “So…mountains?” Elysia stared at the paper detailing her mission. “Mountains.” Nathaniel Zib nodded. “…It’s been a while since I’ve been in any mountains.” Elysia frowned and took her mission paper. “Is there any specific area of the mountains I need to look in? Anything indicating a specific area where they might have disappeared?” “No. I apologize, but the only detail we could get was that ‘the mountains are creepy’.” Zib sighed. “We would send you with back-up, but…” “I know what other people think of me and my teammates.” she growled. “I don’t like other people much, either.” “You won’t get a lot of members that way.” he reminded her. “I know what you've suffered through…but…” “If you’re going to say ‘but’, then clearly you don’t know what I’ve suffered.” Elysia left the room to get her team. “Elysia…” Zib held his head in his hands and took a deep sigh. ---- “Alright, everybody, get ready!” Elysia yelled as she entered the team’s training area. “What’s the mission this time?” Penny and Quin asked in unison. “If I wanted you to know, I’d tell you.” Elysia growled at the pair. They immediately ran off to get their weapons. Alaster was busy hitting a training dummy. He materialized four swords and shot them all at the training dummy, then created a giant axe, and chopped the dummy in half. “Alley, I said get your weapons.” she said as she walked over to the sparking training dummy. “Elsy, I said not to call me Alley.” His eyebrow twitched and he glared at Elysia before going to grab his weapons. She stared at Alaster as he walked away. She then looked to the upper half of the training dummy that was now lying on the ground. She wound up her foot, and kicked the body straight at Alaster’s head. “OW! SWEET MOTHER OF MAKUHERO!” Alaster yelled as he grabbed his head in pain. “Serves you right for calling me Elsy!” she yelled at him. “By the way, have you seen Joseph around?” “I think he’s interrogating a villain. Some chick with a only half a face.” He frowned. “I love the kid, but he was brutal with the girl last time I saw him.” “That’s what villains deserve.” Elysia whispered as she walked off to the interrogation room. ---- “Tell me, how long have you had only half your face?” Joseph asked Demi. Demi only shivered with fear as she stared at him. “A very long time, I’m guessing.” Joseph walked from one end of the room to the other. “A better question would probably be ‘how long haven’t you had half a face’?” Wing sat in the corner of the room making the occasional ‘click’ to divert Demi’s attention. “Never. I’ve never not had half a face. I was like this from the start.” Demi stared at the ground. “Something went wrong with the automated building process and I was built like…” She covered the missing side of her face. “Like this…” “Were others cruel to you? Did they call you a freak? A defect?” Joseph’s left eye twitched as he said those words, but Demi didn’t notice. “Did they call you a villain?” “They…they…” Demi began to tear up. “They did. They said I was only worth half as much as they were worth.” She began to growl. “So I showed them. When I got the power…I showed them.” “When you got hit with those radioactive acids.” He smiled. “When you became Half Life. You used your own abnormality to strike fear in everyone’s hearts.” He walked over to a large black device in the corner. He began to pick it up. “You made your victims like you were…you melted half their faces off. You made it your signature!” “I did. And I felt like I was worth something. I was worth more than they were. I wasn’t just a half anymore. I was a whole.” Demi smiled as she thought about her victims. “And it felt so good to do it to them.” “Well, guess what, Demi…” He pointed the large black device at her. “You hurt them. They’re never going to get better. They’re stuck like you. And you know what else?" He glared at her. "You aren’t worth half. You’re worth even less.” The prongs on the top of the device slowly approached Demi’s head. “It doesn’t matter what you do, you’ll always be worthless.” The device rested lightly on her forehead now. “What is that thing?” Demi looked at the device. “But, you can tell me the information I want to know. Or you’ll be even more worthless.” He ignored her question. “No, really what is that?!” She started to panic as the device made a whirring noise and started to glow purple. “Everything I want to know, you are going to tell me, right now.” He rested a finger on the trigger. “Everything you learned while working for the Energy Elites. You’re going to tell me everything. Or else.” “Look, I’ll tell you what you want to know, just get that thing off my head!” Demi struggled in her chair. “Get it off of me!” Wing stared at her, and began to ‘click’ repeatedly, seeming to laugh. “Right now. Or else.” Joseph began to push down on the trigger. “Right. Now.” He pulled the trigger. Suddenly the device lost its glow. It stopped whirring. It just stopped. “What happened?” Demi asked. “Why did it stop?” “Right. Now.” Joseph snapped his fingers. Demi was suddenly assaulted with horrifying image after horrifying image. Terrible things being said to her. Terrible things happening to her. Everything that could go wrong did. “Why…why is this happening?!” she cried. Tears ran down her face. Joseph snapped his fingers again. She was now screaming in horror. Then there was a knock on the door. “Come in!” Joseph said with glee. Demi continued screaming. “Joseph, my little boy!” Elysia hugged him. “Aw, that’s cute.” She looked at Demi, now flailing in her chair. “Thanks mo—Elysia!” he stopped himself from calling her mom again. It was so embarrassing… Elysia smiled and laughed. “Hey, we’re going on a mission. So, finish up quick, and get ready!” Elysia left, and Demi went back to screaming, before suddenly flailing again. “Right now.” Joseph snapped his fingers. “Everything. Everything I want to know. Are you ready to tell me, or do I have to use force?” He picked up the black item again. “Make it stop…” Demi mumbled. “Make everything stop…please…” “I guess you aren’t ready to tell me…” She whimpered as Joseph picked it up and began to charge it. ---- 15 minutes later… ---- “I’m ready!” Joseph smiled to Elysia as he walked on to the ship, his Dream Eater in hand. “Oh, can we message the officials? I’ve got to tell them that the Energy Elites are located on Chakran. They’ve been harvesting energy there for a giant energy cannon.” “We can tell them after the mission.” Elysia said. “Now buckle up and think of things to talk about. It’s a long way to Iotren 7.” “Iotren 7?!” Penny squealed. “Oh, is our mission to find out about those missing people in the mountains?!” “No, that isn’t our mission.” Elysia glared at Penny. “Now shut up.” “Oh…” Penny frowned and sat down. Alaster patted her on the shoulder. “It’s totally about those missing people, just so you know.” Penny immediately perked up. ---- 2,000,536 miles from Iotren 7… ---- “So, what did you do to Half Life?” Quin asked Joseph. Joseph glared at him. “What do you think I did?” “I think you did something horrible.” Quin said. Joseph glared harder, and Quin leaned away from him. “Well, ‘horrible’ is an opinion. I thought it was fantastic.” A smile appeared on Joseph’s face. “It might not be fun, but there’s a certain relief to be had by what I do…so much sweet relief…” Quin stared at Joseph in terror. ---- 997,639 miles from Iotren 7… ---- “Do you like Elysia?” Penny whispered to Alaster. “What?!” Alaster shouted, and suddenly Joseph and Quin were also staring at him. “Go back to whatever you were doing before.” he growled at the two. He looked to Penny. “Romantically?” “Yeah, romantically!” Penny giggled. “…look, I’m not really sure.” Alaster scratched his head. “It’s not something I’ve really thought about.” “Well it’s a simple yes or no question. Not much thought to it.” Alaster smirked and shook his head, making Penny frown. “Why are you smiling?” “Because there’s a lot more to it than ‘yes or no’. But you can continue with your naïve dreams.” He smiled wider. “Oh, to be naïve again…” “What do you mean, ‘naïve’?!” she said angrily. ---- 270 miles from Iotren 7… ---- Elysia was humming some song she heard on Factory Rock FM the other day. It was pretty catchy. It was sung by some rock group called The Arachnids. “Hey Jude…go catch the bad…” She began to sing. “Take a bad guy…and make them better…remember to not let them get away, then you can put them in custod-ay…” “Hey Jude…” Alaster joined in. “Don’t be afraid…you were made to go and catch them…the minute you lock them in…then it begins to get better…” “And any time you feel pain, hey Jude, refrain…” Penny was singing now. “Don’t carry the factory on your shoulders…for well you know, that it’s a fool, who plays it cool…by making himself a little colder…” “Hey Jude…don’t let me down.” Joseph sang too. Surprising, to say the least. “You have found them, so go and catch them…remember, to lock them up in the dark…then you can start to make them better…” “Don’t let them out, just let them in, hey Jude, begin…” Quin sang. “You’re waiting for someone to team-up with…and don’t you know, that it’s a solo, hey Jude, oh no…the power you need…is in your weapons…” “Hey Jude!” they all sang together. “Go catch the bad! Take a bad guy and make them better! Remember, to just lock them in, then you’ll begin…to make it better, better, better, better, better, better, oh…” They paused. “Na na na na na, na na na, hey Jude…na, na na na, nana na na! Hey Jude!” “Oh, we’re here!” Elysia stopped the chorus. “Aw…” Penny frowned. “Anybody actually know the kid that song’s based on?” Quin asked. “Jude Flare…yeah, I met him once.” Alaster said. “He’s a pretty fun guy…but I like you guys better!” Alaster hugged Penny and Quin and gave them both noogies. “Come on, let’s get on with the mission…” Elysia had now reverted to her usual gruffness. ---- Somewhere in the Iotren 7 mountains… ---- “This mission sucks!” Alaster groaned as he kicked mud off of his boots. “I mean, I’m used to boredom, but I’ve never had to hike for action!” “Shut up Alley!” Elysia yelled. “This is kind of boring…” Quin sighed. “I’m all for nature walks, but there’s not a lot of nature up here…” His eyes passed over a few dead plants on the way up, but nothing much aside from that. They then reached the end of the hiking trail. “Well…” Alaster paused. “Where do we go from here?” “That way.” Elysia pointed straight forward. She began walking. “Has it occurred to you that maybe this is how people went missing?” Alaster asked. Elysia continued walking away. “Has it?!” He followed after her, with the rest of the party close behind. ---- Somewhere else in the mountains… ---- “Stay together.” Elysia commanded. “If you get lost, we have almost no hope of saving you.” Elysia smacked some fog out of her face, only to have more fog in her face. “Penny, where’s your hand?” Quin asked. “Penny?” Penny didn’t respond. “Penny?!” “Sorry!” Penny grabbed Quin’s hand. “I couldn’t tell where your voice was coming from…” “It’s fine. Just stick with me…we’ll be fine.” They all walked together, a chain of hands, when suddenly, Quin stopped walking. “Quin!” Alaster yelled behind him. “Joseph, get Quin to keep walking.” “I can’t.” Joseph said. “He’s gone.” “What?!” Elysia yelled. “I told everyone to stay together!” “We did stay together. He just vanished. His hand just wasn’t there anymore!” Joseph yelled. “Is Penny still back there?” Alaster asked. “Yes!” Penny said. “Stay where you are! We are going to walk back and get you…” Elysia said. “Don’t.” Penny said. “I can’t feel anything.” “That’s good. Nothing’s nearby. Nothing can take you!” Alaster tried to reassure her. “No, I mean I literally can’t feel anything. I can’t even feel my Hero Core’s warmth.” Penny touched her Hero Core. “It’s still glowing, but I can’t feel it beating. I can’t feel its heat.” Penny waved her hands through the fog. “And the fog isn’t cold anymore. I just stopped feeling it. I can’t even feel the dirt beneath me. I’m not sure if it’s there anymore.” “Penny, you’re fine. I’m sure it’s just a sensory bug.” Alaster said as the line walked further back. “You’re fine. Just keep talking to me, and you’ll be fine.” “Alaster…I’m not fine.” Penny said. “No, Penny, you’re fine!” Alaster said. “Just keep talking to me! Just keep talking to me!” He waited for her response. None came. “Penny! Talk to me!” “Alaster, she’s gone!” Joseph said. “I felt her touch my fingers, and then she was gone!” “Are you sure it was her?” Alaster asked. “Are you sure?!” “YES! I’M POSITIVE!” Joseph yelled. “We need to go. Right now.” “Alaster, just keep walking.” Elysia could no longer feel Alaster’s hand. “Alley? Oi, Alaster! Marco!” There was no polo. “JOSEPH!” she yelled. “ARE YOU THERE?!” she was more scared than ever. She couldn’t lose Joseph. Not him. “Elysia?” Joseph’s voice was more distant now. “Elysia?” he called. “I’m here! I’m coming for you, don’t worry!” she ran into a small circle where the fog was gone. “But now it hurts…” Joseph was in the middle of the circle, on his knees, all three of his Hero Cores shooting beams of purple light. “It hurts so much…mom…” “Don’t worry.” Elysia cried. She wrapped her arms around him. “I’m here.” And then…they dreamed. Characters Major *Elysia Shocke *Alaster Wrathe *Penny Copper *Quin Nickel *Joseph Dreem Minor *Nathaniel Zib *Half Life (Demi) Mentioned *Jude Flare *''The Arachnids'' 'Reviews You've got quite an interesting team here! A hardcore female leader, a guy who likes noogies, your partially-typical childlike team member, and a guy who calls the aforementioned hardcore leader mommy. (Those were the ones who stood out for me.) Nice. XD. That's a 5/5 for the characters! K, so, the plot. RIght now, with such a short start, all I can really say is that it's a nice lead-in to whatever you've got planned. Doesn't seem too action-packed (which is a good thing for me), and you may have/may not have purposely focused on character development. However, a couple things. The interrogation scene was a teensy bit random. Was it meant to be random/unimportant? Or will Demi make another appearance? Also, there are better ways to indicate scene changes that "'''Mountains of Dreams". Try using four dashes. So, that's a 4/5 from me on Plot. Not bad at all! I see minimal to no typing errors. 5 on Syntax. And so, that amounts to a 4 overall execution. Woulda given 4.5, but the template doesn't like decimals. Nice work, excellent debut on this wiki. McF4rtson!!! TwinkieCraft is back. IP:24.207.71.100 Trivia *The song Hey Jude by The Arachnids is a parody of Hey Jude by The Beatles *This is the first short story capcom3 has written for Hero Factory, and also the first story he's completed for Hero Factory.